


lessons learned (by your hand and your mouth)

by matskreider



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (a little bit; moreso that claude is the captain and nolan is a rookie but still), Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Power Imbalance, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/pseuds/matskreider
Summary: Nolan moans a little, a soft, tender sound. When Claude pulls back, he can’t help but mouth his way down his baby’s throat next, his beard leaving red marks on the delicate flesh. Then he feels it – the soft sigh of relaxation, the way the delicate yet strong body in his arms softens, achieving the state that Claude had been hoping for in the first place.“So good for me,” he murmurs, sliding a hand over Nolan’s stomach, gently swiping his fingers over the waistband of his panties.“Daddy, I…I still want to try,” he mumbles, his hips twitching up a little bit into Claude’s touch. “Wanna make you feel good.”“Are you sure, baby doll?” He pauses in his exploration of Nolan’s body, not wanting to sway him one way or another.But Nolan nods, definitively. “I want to try.”(nolan learns a new trick; claude rewards him well)





	lessons learned (by your hand and your mouth)

“Come on, be good for Daddy,” Claude whispers as he traces his thumb down Nolan’s cheek.

Nolan whimpers at the touch, but leans into it, grateful. “S-sorry Daddy,” he mumbles, and that just won’t do.

Claude gently guides him up from the floor, settling him into his lap. “It’s okay, sweetheart. We can try another time, if you don’t think you can do this right now.” He runs his hand gently down Nolan’s back, rubbing in small circles along his spine. He loves how responsive his rookie is, how he trembles a little bit with every touch. It’s amazing, honestly.

“Of course, Daddy,” he says immediately nodding. He looks at him with such wide eyes, cheeks rosy red, and Claude can’t help but draw him into a kiss. He licks into his mouth, tasting himself there.

Nolan moans a little, a soft, tender sound. When Claude pulls back, he can’t help but mouth his way down his baby’s throat next, his beard leaving red marks on the delicate flesh. Then he feels it – the soft sigh of relaxation, the way the delicate yet strong body in his arms softens, achieving the state that Claude had been hoping for in the first place.

“So good for me,” he murmurs, sliding a hand over Nolan’s stomach, gently swiping his fingers over the waistband of his panties.

“Daddy, I…I still want to try,” he mumbles, his hips twitching up a little bit into Claude’s touch. “Wanna make you feel good.”

“Are you sure, baby doll?” He pauses in his exploration of Nolan’s body, not wanting to sway him one way or another.

But Nolan nods, definitively. “I want to try.”

At his word, Claude listens, and settles him back down onto the carpet. “Take your time, sweetheart, go nice and slow. You don’t have to go all at once.”

He watches as Nolan redirects his focus to the hard cock in front of him, steeling himself with the sleepy kind of determination he got whenever he was presented with something new while in subspace.

Nolan leans forward and gently kisses the underside of the tip, his little pink tongue flicking out between his lips to gather up the precum that had gathered at the tip. He swirls his tongue around, before gradually taking in Claude’s cock to his normal resting point.

Claude shivers as he feels Nolan’s tongue working along the underside, and he squeezes his hands into fists so he doesn’t grab at Nolan’s hair and risk scaring him off. So far, none of this is new. Had this been any other day, with any other context, he would have been able to settle his hand in his baby’s soft hair, gently petting by his ears and telling him he was doing a good job, keeping Daddy’s cock warm and ready for him. But as Nolan took a steadying breath through his nose, and relaxed his throat, Claude found himself holding his breath.

Slowly but surely he begins to take in more and more of Claude’s cock, and it takes everything in him not to lift his hips into his baby’s warm mouth. His breath comes out in a shaky sigh, his voice breaking a little as he praises Nolan.

“There we go, that’s it…perfect for me, such a good boy…” He rambles on as Nolan finally comes to a stop, with Claude’s entire cock in his mouth.

He’s concentrating so hard on not choking Nolan that he doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes, until there’s an uncertain shifting between his legs. Opening his eyes doesn’t strengthen his resolve, met with the image of this sweet rookie on his knees with his hands on his Daddy’s thighs, his eyes prickling with tears and his cheeks flushed a vibrant red.

But he did it, and that was more than he’d had earlier.

“Hold right there for me,” Claude breathlessly directs, finally giving in and sliding a hand in Nolan’s hair. He doesn’t panic at that point, but does move around a little bit. He lets him settle back down again before he gives the okay to pull back, just as Nolan’s tears start to fall.

Nolan pulls back, coughing a little bit, blinking tears out of his eyes. He looks up at Claude, sniffling and hopeful, his right hand already moving to continue pleasuring his Daddy.

“You did so good, baby, just like that. So perfect, such a perfect darling,” he encourages, loving the way Nolan’s cheeks get impossibly redder at the praise. He locks eyes with Nolan, even as he’s jacking him off, his hand at the right tightness that he knows gets Claude close to the edge.

“Daddy…wanna come…” His voice is gravelly and hoarse, but when Claude doesn’t give him any sort of direction as to how to address his needs, he leans over and goes back to suckling on his Daddy’s tip, hand still working along his shaft.

Claude uses the hand in Nolan’s hair to pull him off, feeling himself too close to the edge already. “You know the rules, you can’t use your hands.”

That makes Nolan whine a little bit, but he’s already looking at Claude’s cock again. He licks his lips, but is stilled by the hand in his hair.

“Do you want to get off on Daddy’s lap?” Claude asks. He feels Nolan trying to nod, but he’s caught by the hand in his hair. “Use your words, sweetheart.”

“I wanna…Daddy’s lap. I…’na come for Daddy.” He tries, valiantly, but his voice is still too damn hoarse from taking Claude’s cock so deep. Tears start to prickle at his eyes once more, but Claude shushes him, and releases the hand on his hair.

“Come up here, you’ve been so good, you can come for me.”

Nolan shakily drags himself up into Claude’s lap, straddling him and pulling his shirt up, exposing his stomach. The orange panties he wore were dark and sticky around his tip, revealing the outline of his cock as it twitched slightly in his panties. Shaky fingers attempt to hold his shirt up and pull the band of his panties down, but Claude sweeps them aside.

One of these days, he’ll let Nolan rub off against him and make a complete mess of his panties. One of these days, he’ll even do it in the locker room. But right now, on this couch, he’s going to take what he needs from his baby.

“Give Daddy a kiss,” he murmurs, and Nolan hurries to follow the direction. Ever so willing, he presses in close, and Claude traces the underside of his tip through the soaked panties, drinking in his moans. The poor kid’s lips have got to be sore, but he doesn’t stop, instead pressing on until he’s moving his hips against Claude’s hand, trying desperately to get off.

When Claude reaches into his panties and pulls out his bare, hard cock, Nolan breaks the kiss, ducking his face into Claude’s neck and letting out a broken noise. Claude continues to stroke him, spreading his pre-cum over his length and finally, lining him up with his own leaking cock.

“Rub off on Daddy, it’s okay,” he encourages, and it takes no time at all for Nolan to sloppily, desperately attempt to get himself off. Claude makes a loose fist around both of their cocks, giving his baby some structure with which to get off. The little noises Nolan makes, the little breathless moans, feel just as good to him as the orgasm his baby brings him. He spreads his own mess down their lengths, and it doesn’t take much longer for Nolan to come as well. His thighs tremble as he tries to hold himself up, his hips bucking as he rides out the after shocks of his orgasm.

The wetness against Claude’s shoulder brings him out of his post-orgasmic haze. Eventually, he gets his hand to work, and he rubs at Nolan’s back, smoothing along his spine. “Daddy’s so proud of you, baby, so so proud. How are you feeling?”

It takes a moment, but eventually the prized rookie lifts his head, sniffling a little bit. “Throat’s sore…” he mumbles. Then, a shy grin takes his face. “I wanna do it again.”

One of these days, the kid’s going to kill him, Claude’s sure of it.

“Maybe not on the bus or the plane, sweetheart. But you can definitely deep throat Daddy again if that’s what you want to do.”

Nolan tucks his lower lip between his teeth as he nods, eyes wet yet painfully earnest. He keeps that same expression as he reaches to grabbing Claude’s right hand, bringing it up to his face, and licking off their combined come from between his captain’s fingers. He makes little content noises as he works, and if Claude had another round in him, this would be his moment.

Once he’s finished cleaning Claude’s hand, Nolan looks down at the mess between them, on their stomachs and his panties. “We should probably shower…”

Claude hums in response. “Daddy’s not quite done with you yet,” he admits. “But we can have our fun after the shower, if you want that instead.”

He has Nolan’s complete attention right now, and he knows it. At the promise of more fun, it always makes Nolan reconsider, just a little bit, his own plans.

“What was Daddy going to do?”

“Well since you were so nice to Daddy and licked me clean, I was going to return the favor.” He slides his right hand down to cup Nolan’s ass, squeezing at his cheek there. “You know how much Daddy loves making you squirm.”

Claude watches as the brief glimmer of clarity hazes back over at the prospect of being eaten out. Nolan nods, just as Claude knew he would, and the captain gently tucks his sticky baby back into his panties.

“Where-”

His question gets cut off as Nolan climbs off his lap and presents himself on the couch, his ass in the air with a satin bow resting at the small of his back. Claude feels his mouth begin to water, and he turns to palm Nolan’s ass.

The rookie leans back into it, casting a look over his shoulder. “Is this okay, Daddy?”

Claude answers with a bite to Nolan’s cheek, drawing another whimper from his baby. “It’s perfect, princess. Just like you.”

At the endearment, Nolan seems to melt under Claude’s hands. Taking advantage of his pliable state, Claude pulls the panties down, kissing all along every inch of skin revealed as he did so. Eventually, his panties are back down to midway around his thighs.

Claude strokes gently along Nolan’s smooth skin, wishing so badly that he could spank him, just to see that color blossom so sweetly. But spanking is only for punishments, and Nolan had been too good for him to warrant any such type of treatment. He doesn’t realize that he’s been saying this out loud until he hears a soft and distant, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Of course, princess,” he answers, spreading Nolan’s cheeks to reveal his hole. He wastes no time kissing and licking along the exposed skin, rubbing his beard purposefully against the pale skin revealed. Each pass of his beard draws another noise from Nolan, until he’s moaning with every pass.

When Claude finally gets around to working his tongue into Nolan’s hole, he has to hold his hips so he doesn’t squirm away, his cock already starting to firm up again.

“It’s so…so much, Daddy,” Nolan whines, trembling in Claude’s hands. He’s so sensitive, sometimes moments like this are just too much for him.

Normally Claude would take the time to settle him down, but he wants to move Nolan to tears again. Call him greedy, but every man has his vices. Especially the man currently eating out his rookie on his couch.

He focuses so much on holding him closer, wanting to completely break his baby apart until he can’t move anymore, that when he finally pulls back, what could have been minutes or hours later, he sees a sticky white puddle underneath his rookie, standing out against the dark fabric. His hole is wet with his saliva, and the skin around it has been rubbed red by his beard. Just to coax a reaction out of him, Claude blows a little air over his hole, watching the muscle flex in response.

“Daddy…” Nolan’s voice betrays how tired he is, and Claude kisses the small of his back as he smooths his hands over Nolan’s thighs.

“Shhh, it’s okay darling, it’s okay,” he murmurs, sliding off the couch. “You did so good for Daddy, so fucking good. Love you so much, darling.” He pulls his own pants up before picking up Nolan and tucking him against his chest.

He carries him up the stairs, intent on finally getting that shower. Nolan softly sighs from where he’s propped his head against Claude’s shoulder. When the captain risks a glance down, he’s met with a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Love you too, Daddy,” Nolan whispers, his fingers resting against Claude’s chest. It warms his heart, in many ways, and not for the first time, Claude thanks whatever force out there put Nolan in his path.

**Author's Note:**

> ...you ever have a vision in your head and then you enter a sort of fugue state and when you look back at your computer you've written more than 2k of porn for players you only vaguely know...because i hope i'm not alone in this.......
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://eddieluongo.tumblr.com/) if ya wanna talk more though because clearly i feel some type of way about this


End file.
